Yu Yu Book Fighter
by Super Pank 13
Summary: "I'm the true creature of chaos. I'm the one who returned the world into its original form, the sea of chaos and effectively destroyed it in the process. And most importantly, I'm you!"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Despite having tried his best, Yusuke has lost to Yomi. What stands between the annihilation of the human world by man eating demons now that Raizen is gone?**

 *********Meeting the Chõmaõ************

"Hey" sounded an omnious voice.

"Huh? Where am I? What happened? Why is it so dark? I regularly pay my electricity bills."

"Hehehahaah..."

The darkness slowly started fading. Blood red sky came into view.

'This can't be the demon world...the soil... its blood soaked...The air far exceeds my definition of rotten' thought Yusuke. "Show yourself" he said in an assertive voice.

"Sure, I'd be glad to" said a voice behind him.

Yusuke turned around, only to feel a force which took him down to his knees. It was some sort of a pressure, the type of which he had never faced. He struggled hard to look at the face of the person whose voice he had heard, only to find himself failing to keep even his eyes open. He summoned all his strength, and somehow managed to have a look at the person whose presence alone was putting so much spiritual or demonic pressure upon him.

Pointy ears...exotic skin,hair and eye colour... sharp claws and fangs...A tail... wings and horns... yet he looked so human.

Or should we say, completely Yusuke Urameshi.

Tears started flowing down Yusuke's cheeks. Those tears weren't of sorrow. They weren't of happiness. His breaths started getting very short. He had never knew getting so overwhelmed before. Never had he felt so anxious. Never had he felt so afraid. He was sweating, crying and laughing with each short inhale and exhale.

"What's wrong? The last I saw myself in a mirror, I wasn't so scared! But it's been very long since I've done that, even when thousands of years are just a blink of an eye for me."

"I don't... know you."

"You don't know me? Look at me! I'm the true creature of chaos that was ever born. I'm the one who returned this world into his original form, the sea of chaos and effectively destroyed it in the process. You wanted to know who I am? I was known as Yusuke Urameshi."

"Lies! I'd never... You are not me! I'd never be you!"

"You are right, you are not me. You are just a low level mazoku. While I am the Chõmaõ,Lord of the Universe. The difference between us is infinite.

But I can't change the fact that I was you. You'd be me soon enough. I've already taken birth inside you. I've already become an inseparable part of you. I'm your worst nightmare turned into reality..."

The Chõmaõ looked at him with a sadistic smirk and then disappeared. And the world started fading.

Yusuke found himself back into the darkness and he embraced it. But soon he would find it slipping away, far away from his arms...

Yusuke stirred in his sleep as the dream ended. He however, didn't wake up.

 ********* Dark Golden Lord- Lord of Nightmares***********

Yusuke was looking at the sky. He could see the clouds fly towards the west. Kuwabara came running to the roof, looking for him.

'Must be here for his maths book. Doesn't matters as long as he doesn't finds me.'

"Darn you Urameshi! Now where would you be?"

He looked around a little and then he left. Yusuke closed his eyes, smiling. Soon, he heard Keiko call out for him. He opened his eyes to find a dark sky with thundering clouds. He jumped on the water tank on to the roof, but couldn't find her. 'She must have left...' he thought.

But then realisation hit him... 'Oh, no! The demon and human worlds are united now! I may not be able to sense any demons for miles but they would be here, soon enough! I have to find everyone! Take them somewhere same. Can't beat them all together. Must hide everyone. Can't slack anymore. Must train... Grandma...'

A picture of Genkai, Toguro, Sensui and Raizen each flashed in front of his eyes.

'Can't... can't save everyone... many would die... Everything would be destroyed... Food... I'm hungry... Food production would stop... I'd have to store a lot of food for everyone. But it would soon run out. I would starve like Raizen and let them eat... But those demons would keep eating more and more humans and hence, keep getting stronger...I would have to eat... I'd eat something else... I'd eat those demons!'

Yusuke saw someone else in his reflection, someone a thousand times more demonic than him. Someone with silver hair and pointy ears.

'Wait... no...that's gross... What's wrong with me?'

Yusuke shakedown his head only to find that his reflection was the way it always had been.

He jumped off the roof onto the road. 'I'll go to Keiko house... wait...I'd take mom first.'

He felt like someone was looking at him and grinding. He turned around but saw no one.

Yusuke took only few steps, yet the world joom past him and he found himself in front of his house. But like someone who was dreaming, he too didn't noticed.

He turned open the knot only to be surprised by the fact his mother had been standing at the door, fully sober.

" Oh, hey mom." He looked at the syringe in her hand "What's that for? Gaahh...!"

Yusuke screamed as his mother's face turned dark and hair's golden. She roared "I am your Lord" and stabbed the syringe into his hand.

Yusuke opened his eyes a little and saw Kurama injecting him with something. He was feeling sleepy and fall asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

'5...4...3...2...1...'

"Arghhh!" Yusuke woke up and looked around. "Huh?! Kurama? What happened?"

 **A/N:** **Well, I wrote this long ago. I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Neither do I own the NES Game called Yu Yu Book Fighter (I do have a copy of it, and no one has ever been able to beat me whenever I choose Yusuke or Sensui in it).**

Yusuke was standing at his Ramen stall. "No customers today" he sighed and stretched.

Someone approached him and said " You are Yusuke Urameshi, I assume?"

"Yes, you are looking at him. But no discounts for customers for knowing my name! "

The stranger pulled out a gun and pointed at him.

"I'm Kenshiro, from the undercover police department. You are under arrest. Stay silent and cooperate or charges would be added for your misbehaviour. Move towards the blue car. Now!"

"Oh great" Yusuke groaned and moved towards the car. 'Any crime could knock him out and easily escape. He is lucky that I've not done anything wrong.'

"Won't you ask me to walk with my hands raised in the air or something?"

"Shut up. And yes, raise your hands and walk."

'So that's why one of these guys keep dying time to time. '

Yusuke was about to say something when he saw a young girl in the driver's seat.

'And here I was thinking get that undercover agents looked like criminals.'

She stepped out of the car with a pair of handcuffs.

"Mr. Yusuke Urameshi. I want you to tell me if you have diabetes or some sort of bowel syndrome. I also want you to tell me if you get air sick in long drives."

"Huh?! What? How could you even ask such questions while looking at me? And are you a police officer or a h*t nurse from healthcare department? "

"So you agree to bound yourself with this handcuffs having full knowledge what might happen if you put those on? We won't be taking this off, until we reach where we are taking you."

Yusuke took the cuffs and put them on his wrists.

"There, happy? Now tell me who in the world dared to pay you two to pull pranks on me! I haven't committed any crimes! And you got no warrant! You showed me no badges! You are taking me at gunpoint! So, just tell me who you are or I'd take you two out assuming your cute faces to be that of kidnappers!"

Kenshiro grabbed Yusuke and tossed him into the backseat of the car. He took a seat with him. The girl also got into the car and started driving.

'Alright... Why am I letting them do what they want? '

Yusuke tried breaking free of those handcuffs but was shocked to find himself, unable to do so.

What shocked him more was the discovery that those cuffs had sapped all his strength and energy! 'Don't panic Yusuke. . Play it cool...'

"Okay, tell grandma that her two new psychics passed the test and got me off guard. Now let me go. No matter how much big trophy I might be, you don't have to take me to her and embarrass me!"

"We have arrested you to save your life. This is no test or prank"said Kenshiro.

" Come on! Drop the act already! I know that you two aren't the police. So why don't you two tell me who you are and I agree to go easy on you"

"Ken here is the Servant of Shinzoku's, one of the White order's members. I'm Kagome, a demi kuro rýozoku."

"Let me guess... Ancient tales... Servant of Shinzoku and a half black dragon...whatever... Both here to kidnap me. For your kind information, I'm the decendant of Raizen and work for Koenma. I ain't any mazoku who feeds only on humans and would or have killed your kind. So, let me go right now or I would deport your sorry a**es back to the spirit world!"

"How many times do we have to tell you that we are here to save you? "

"I can take good care of myself especially without this cuffs of yours. TAKE THEM OFF!" yelled Yusuke.

"Oh trust me. The only thing that's gonna keep you alive here are this cuffs. Kagome, hurry!"

And thus, begin the two hours of reckless driving!

 *******Scene Break********

After being subjected to an hour or two of reckless driving by Kagome, Keshiro and Yusuke finally reached their destination.

It was a big bungalow made up of concrete at the countryside.

'Concrete?' thought Yusuke 'Why is it made up of concrete?'

They took him to an old man, who greeted Yusuke with a bow.

"I am sorry about the way you were brought here, but we had no choice."

'White beard, white hair, white moustache and totally dressed in white...

He appears to be around 50-60 due to all the white on him, but maybe if I dyed everything on him to black, maybe he would look much younger,' thought Yusuke.

"And you would be?"

"My apologies, I am Urýu. I am one of the white rýuzoku's."

"I see. So, Whiteness Incarnated, may I know why I am here?"

"There are some mazokus, the creatures of chaos, who are bend on claiming the whole world, and destroying it."

"What does that has to do with me? I might know a few who keep trying to become the king of the worlds. But you can't catch any of them off-guard, like these two caught me."

"The creatures that I am talking about, they don't live in any of the three words that you have visited. I can guarantee that you haven't seen any of them in your life. If you had, you wouldn't be here to tell the tale."

"Looks like you have no idea how strong I am."

"We do Yusuke, we do. But you aren't half as strong as your ancestor Raizen, from whom you were born after 44 generations."

"Wait... you knew him?"

"Yes, I knew him. But, I never had a chance or occasion to meet him. He was the only known mid-level mazoku of your plane. But, that's not very important right now. A being thousand times more powerful is looking for you right now. The best we can do right now is take you with us to our world before he finds you."

"I don't believe you."

"Listen Yusuke, we Rýozokus are at a constant war with the Shin defying mazokus. Your demon world is full of lesser beings i.e the demons. Then there are some low level mazokus like you. Mazokus like Raizen or stronger than him can't be found on this plane.

The high level mazokus are the Aku mazokus. They are each a hundred times stronger than a low level mazoku like you.

They are all ruled by the 5 Maõs, who are the strongest mazokus in existence. They all answer to the anomaly, the Daimaõ. No one can beat him, and he is here, seeking you, as his most loyal servant."

"No matter how strong someone is, they can't make me serve them. Given the amount of hatred I possess for authority, what makes you think that I'd agree to it?"

"Do you remember how Raizen killed Sensui? You somehow belong to the same family as the Daimaõ. It's gonna be a thousand times easier for him to control you. So, there is no doubt that he can turn you into his most loyal servant. If you were evil, we would had already killed you to prevent that."

"Alright, so when you know that I am a good person, what's the use of these?" said Yusuke, raising his cuffed hands.

"He would had already sensed you if we hadn't put this on you. I'm sorry Yusuke, but you have to accompany us to our world, and stay among us till we defeat the Daimaõ."

"When no one can beat him, how do you plan on defeating him?"

"There is someone who can beat him. He is the half-blood Shinõ.

We must summon him before the Daimaõ obtains the crown of the Shushin."

'Just wait till I get this cuffs off,' thought Yusuke as he mentally groaned due to the developing headache.


End file.
